


Payback Of A Different Brand

by Dejahthoris



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Revenge, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejahthoris/pseuds/Dejahthoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daken wants to make his father hurt. That can be hard to do when your father could handle just about any amount of physical pain and his wounds never even left a scar. So, when Daken heard that his father got himself a boyfriend, he decides to put on that oh so successful charm and seduce Kurt. Then he would reveal the affair to his father and watch as the relationship, as well as his father heart, broke beyond repair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback Of A Different Brand

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this when I picked up one of Daken's comics the other day. Then my two best friends encouraged my bad behavior until I had to write and post it. I blame you, Britt and Vic! (Still ilu for encouraging me lmao) Hope you like it!

  
People always had such misguided thoughts about revenge. They always assumed that when one said they wanted revenge, it meant killing. It meant blood in retribution for the ‘victims’ suffering. 

Daken was not so…unimaginative. Yes, he had killed in the name of revenge, he had hurt, he had prolonged the suffering of his victims because, well, it simply pleased him. But when it came to his father, there was so much more to do than physical pain.

Logan was tough man, Daken knew that, admired it even. He wanted to make his father hurt, to make him suffer, but how did you do that to a man who’s cuts and bruises disappeared no matter how deep? Simple: you go after his heart.

Daken was surprised when he heard that Logan had started shacking up with one of his fellow x-men. He was even more surprised when he looked into this love interest more. Kurt Wagner. What an interesting name, what an interesting man. He obviously meant a great deal to Logan, and that was why Daken was here now.

The man walked up the steps of the bar, the tinkle of a bell greeting him when he walked through the front door. He gave a long inhale, drawing in the scent of the place. It smelled better than some bars he’d been in, but there was still the stench of cheap liquor, old table nuts and the basic desperation and neediness of the patrons.

His eyes drifted over the customers, though his target was easy to spot. Daken loved this part. He loved the hunt. The sense of power as he closed in on his prey. It didn’t matter whether he was hunting to kill, or hunting to fuck, it all felt the same to him. 

His prey sat at the bar, nursing a bottle of some imported beer. The place was mutant friendly, so Kurt didn’t bother with any tricks or disguises to hide his appearance. His spade tipped tail swished  behind him, slipped through a cut out in his tight jeans. Well, with an ass like that it was no wonder Logan spent his nights banging him.

“Hey,” Daken greeted, nice and simple as he slid into the seat next to the blue devil. Kurt gave him a friendly smile but said nothing, opting instead to take a swig of his beer. “You know, usually I’m not this forward, but I saw you sitting here and I just had to come over and tell you, that you have the most stunning eyes I have ever seen.” It was a corny line, but corny openers were actually a good start if you knew the right tone of voice and demeanor to go with the words. And Daken was an expert at that. 

Kurt actually gave a little snort as he set his bottle back down. “How often does that line actually work for you?” He asked, words dripping with a rich German accent.

Daken flashed the smile that almost always ensured undergarments were dropped on his floor. “Well, not often, but I have to start with something when I want to talk to handsome men.”

Kurt gave a smile of his own, showing sharp fangs among his teeth. Daken allowed himself just a moment to muse on what he’d ask Kurt to do with those fangs later.

“Well, I guess I am pretty irresistibly handsome, aren’t I?” Kurt commented with a wink, embolden by the compliments.

Daken felt a swell of pride, he always did when his targets started acting just as he anticipated they would. He would have Kurt hot, sweaty and begging for more under him in no time.

“Let me buy you another drink.” Daken insisted, calling the bartender over with a wave of his hand. 

Kurt looked uncomfortable all of the sudden. “Oh you shouldn’t do that, I uh- I have a boyfriend.”

“Two of your best whiskey, please.” Daken said to the bartender, then turned back to Kurt. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have a drink together, right.”

The blue mutant shifted in his seat, apparently trying to decide if it was harmless or not. Daken was satisfied when he didn’t get up from his seat. When their drinks arrived Kurt’s small smile reappeared.

“You aren’t trying to get me drunk now, are you?” he asked, mostly teasing.

“Hell no, I like my men good and sober, so they can remember all my charming compliments.”

Kurt chuckled and but didn’t star sipping on the whiskey just yet. Daken filled the moment of silence by reaching over and taking a nut from the bowl. He leaned closer to Kurt as he did so and took the chance to draw in the mans scent. God, Logan’s scent was all over him. Daken wondered if the two of them had just fucked that morning or if Kurt was wearing one of Logan’s shirts instead of his own.

“So, tell me about yourself. Is there a reason a cutie like you is sitting in this place by himself?” Daken asked. He held the large nut up to his mouth and started sucking on the end of it, making all too sure that the blue devil was watching as he did so.

“I- um” He gave a little cough “I was just in the mood for a drink, that’s all.”

Daken gave a small hum in reply. He stopped sucking on the nut and stuck out his tongue, laying the snack on it slowly before closing his mouth. Some purple crept onto Kurts cheeks, a blush, as he adverted his eyes.

“Well, I’m glad I’m here to make sure you don’t have to drink alone.” The more feral mutant commented. That’s when he put a hand on his prey’s thigh, soft and sensual.

Kurt looked down at his hand and he couldn’t deny that there is a certain attraction. The stranger was handsome, very handsome and he had a certain air about him that said people rarely declined his advances. But, despite their hardships, Kurt was happy with Logan so he just gave a little smile and said “Look, I’m am very flatter, of course, but- as I said before, I have a boyfriend.”

Daken just let that charming smirk slide onto his mouth as he leaned in slowly. He was careful to lightly brush his fingertips down Kurt’s back as his lips hovered by his pointed ear. “No one has to know.” He whispered intimately in German.

Kurt felt a tingle run down his chest and into his pants. He was ashamed but for a moment, just a moment, he was tempted. No one had ever spoken to him like that in his native tongue, not even Logan. But just the thought of his lovers hurt expression brought Kurt away from his moment of weakness. It gave him the strength to push away from the bar and mutter “I have to go” before heading straight for the door.

He curled his tail around himself as he shoved the door open and walked out into the night air. Shame clawed at his stomach but he pushed the feeling aside when he heard someone chasing after him.

“Wait! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Said the charmer as he stopped near Kurt. He ran a hand through his mohawk and actually looked at the ground with a guilty expression. “I just….I guess I just figured that, maybe whoever this boyfriend is…maybe he’s been neglecting you.” He stepped closer to Kurt and reached out to take his three fingered hand in his own. “After all, if I had a boyfriend as hot as you, I sure as hell wouldn’t make him drink at a bar alone…”

He was gazing into Kurt’s amber eyes as he lifted their clasped hands and pressed his lips to Kurt’s knuckles. “Hell, this late at night, I’d probably make sure you wouldn’t even want to leave our bed.”

Kurt had to admit, things between him and Logan had been a bit strained. He had been gone on a solo mission for over a week now and barley had time to call him and assure that he wasn’t in any deep trouble. Still, he loved Logan and no amount of charm from another suitor would change that.

Suddenly Kurt was very aware that Daken was slowly backing him against the brick wall of the bar. 

“Let me show you how a real man takes care of a hot piece like you.” Daken growled in a dominant tone. Then he crushed his lips hard against Kurt’s.

His fighter’s instinct kicked in and Kurt twisted out of the stranger’s grip, obviously taking him by surprise. The elf took a few steps back to put some distance between them, face burning with a mixture of shame and anger.

“Look, I don’t know what this is- if you have some fetish for demons or what- but you have to stop. I’m not interested in cheating on my boyfriend, so just leave me alone.”

Daken’s grin never left his face. “Are you sure I couldn’t tempt you, at all?”

“No! And if you try anything like that again, I won’t be so gentle in pushing you away.”

He raised his hand in surrender, actually having the gall to look amused more than anything. “Alright, alright. I know when I’m beat. But I know you were tempted. Even if it was for just a moment. I guess your lover boy isn’t keeping you very….satisfied.” with those final words to linger in the air and in Kurt’s mind, Daken took his leave. The fact that the fuzzy elf had rejected his advances was not too awful. Daken was a patient man and he would be all to willing to wait for the night when his father fucked up bad and Kurt was sent to that bar to drown his sorrows. That’s when Daken would swoop in and finally end this hunt and have his prey all to himself.

Kurt watched as the man left. Then that gnawing pit of guilt was settling back in his stomach. He could still taste the stranger on his mouth and he felt sick, knowing he had let this go too far. Nothing like this had ever happened to Kurt and it shook him, making him feel exposed and vulnerable. Something about the man, the way he acted at the end, there was something off, something not quite right about him.

That only allowed the shame to spread from Kurt’s stomach to his whole chest as he teleported back home. He should have never let the stranger’s advances get that far and just the thought of what Logan would have done if he had seen made his heart clench.

It took a few 'ports to actually get back to the mansion but soon the X-man stood in his room, trying to take a few breaths to calm his racing heart.

“Finally, I thought you’d never be home.” said an all too familiar voice behind him.

Kurt turned to see Logan sitting on his bed, taking off his boots after a long day. Seeing the older man before him now, Kurt’s guilt only grew.

“Got back from my mission early, thought I’d surprise you.” Logan continued, unaware that his partner was barley holding back tears of shame.

“….Logan….” Kurt whispered and the hitch of sadness in his tone finally alerted him that something was wrong.

“Hey, elf, what’s wrong?” Logan inquired, stepping close and putting his hand on his lovers arm. “What happened?”

“I- I’m sorry.” Kurt replied. The pit of guilt in his stomach writhed, somewhere in his mind he knew he wasn’t really at fault, but he couldn’t help scold himself for what happened. He took a breath to steady himself before explaining. “I went to the bar tonight, just to clear my head and pass some time and…and this man started talking to me. He started flirting and I did not do much to deter his attempts. Eventually he started getting a little too…personal and I told him I was already spoken for. Still, I’m so sorry, Logan, I should have never lead him on and let him flirt with me- it’s just-” His breath caught in  his throat.

Logan ran his hands up and down Kurt’s arms in an effort to comfort, Logan assume he had just had too much of that imported beer he liked and that’s why he was so emotional. “Hey, Hey, it’s nothin’, Kurt. I know both of us are okay with some light flirting. So long as you didn’t start making out with the guy it’s fine.” He chuckled.

Kurt’s eyes snapped up from the floor, wide and pleading. “I- I didn’t kiss him! Not… not willingly anyway.”

At that Logan paused. “Wait- what?! Did he kiss you after you told him to piss off?!” When Kurt only nodded silently in reply, Logan’s face turned into a sneer. He turn towards the door with a snarl, body suddenly tense and ready for a fight. “Is the punk still at the bar? I’ll teach him a thing or two about manners and consent!”

In a puff of smoke Kurt was in front of his boyfriend and holding his hand up in an effort to halt him. “Logan, no! It’s not important anymore, I took care of it. And I don’t want you getting into a bar fight- not over me.” Kurt’s tone turned more quite “I’ve already screwed up enough tonight”

Seeing him like that, Logan’s anger eased. He grabbed Kurt’s arm and pulled him against his chest. “Stop feelin’ guilty, elf, it wasn’t your fault.” he said, the words half a command, half an effort to comfort.

Kurt buried his face in Logan’s muscular chest, wrapping his arms and his tail around him. Logan laid a light kiss to his temple, taking in his scent and…

Logan’s eye’s shot open, he could smell this other man’s scent on Kurt. A scent he recognized, a scent so like his own. Daken. Now Logan knew there was much more to this than some simple, overbearing ass who couldn’t take a hint. What game was Daken playing at?

Logan ran his hand up and down Kurt’s back, feeling glad that his boyfriend was able to take care of himself. Because, given the chance and the proper motive, Daken would have take a lot more than a kiss from the unwilling. Logan gave his lover another light kiss on the forehead, wondering if he should tell Kurt that the forceful flirt was his son.


End file.
